8.1 Summary/Abstract Training will form an integral component of the proposed Center. The investigators leading the Training Com- ponent have considerable experience in teaching the use and development of scienti?c, speci?cally biomedical, software. Experts in the ?eld of biomedical computing, they are current on the modern pedagogic approaches to guide the next generation of scientists, and speci?cally, the Center collaborators and CIBC software users. Training has become an area of expertise for the CIBC team. With the experience gained from 11 ?on-site? CIBC workshops over the life of the Center, in addition to numerous off-site tutorials, short courses, and hands- on labs at meetings and conferences, the CIBC has offered training to a wide range of people from different backgrounds in the United States and Europe. We will leverage considerable experience for continuing the CIBC Training Component, which has run for over 15 years, evolving an extensive and successful training mission. Additionally, the directors of the Training Component (Drs. MacLeod and Whitaker) are also PIs on a recently awarded NIH R25 training grant focused on providing an Image-Based Biomedical Modeling (IBBM, http://ibbm.sci.utah.edu) summer course for interdis- ciplinary trainees. This course was created partially from the investigator's experience with CIBC training and in response to the fact that despite over a decade of emphasis from the NIH, there are still few examples of dedicated educational short programs in biomedical computing and even fewer that span disciplines and provide the integrated approaches needed for biomedical work?ows. The need for such training programs was iden- ti?ed by the Biomedical Information Science and Technology Initiative (BISTI), which stated that there was an ?extraordinary demand for people with good education in both biomedicine and computing? but that ?only a few cross-disciplinary training programs exist?. Sharing leadership with the CIBC, this training course, the ?rst edition held this past summer, offers the CIBC further experience in re?ning Center training activities. The CIBC Training Component will focus on Workshop-style training. We will deliver training programs for our collaborators and software users based on on-site workshops and off-site workshops, tutorials, short courses, training laboratories, webinars, and seminars. In site visits, we plan to encourage direct one-on-one interaction with our collaborators and users through site visits by CIBC staff to the collaborators' laboratories or visits from collaborators or users to CIBC sites. We will also pursue General training and public awareness, in which we seek nontraditional opportunities to educate the general public, with a focus on providing motivation and a basic understanding of the use of software tools in biomedical sciences. Finally our Internal training will enhance the training available to our internal staff and students, and even PIs.